Trailers for hauling logs and similar elongate products typically include a flat trailer bed having two or more bunk assemblies for retaining the logs. The bunk assemblies are U-shaped, upwardly extending supports having a lower horizontal portion (a “bunk”) and oppositely-disposed upright portions (“stakes”). The logs or other elongate products are typically set or dropped onto the bunks between the opposing stakes. Frequently, straps or other binding elements are secured about the logs to further secure the load.
Trailers for hauling commodity products such as wood chips and the like, however, are quite different from conventional log-hauling trailers and are more box-like, typically including a trailer bed with rigid sidewalls that extend upwardly from the bed to define a generally-confined volume that can be filled with product. Frequently, the trailer bed includes portions that extend downwardly, between forward and rearward axles, to increase the volumetric capacity of the trailer.
In many applications, such as in the logging industry, the trailers may be separable trailers that may be releasably attachable to a driven vehicle through a fifth wheel type attachment, or trailer bed portions that are formed as an integral part of a truck. In particular, as used herein, the term “trailer” is hereby defined to include both separable trailers that are adapted to be removably attached to a motor vehicle such as a truck tractor, and integral trailer or load carrying portions of trucks.
In either type of trailer, it is typical for the trailer to be loaded at one location, transport products to a distant second location, then return empty to the first location to receive another load for transport to the second (or another) location. Obviously, it is inefficient to transport the empty truck back to the first location.
To maximize efficient use of labor and fuel in the ground freight industry, independent truckers and trucking companies are constantly in search of loads to minimize financial loss due to unwanted transportation of an empty truck. A return trip of an empty truck or any empty leg of a multiple-point haul is costly in terms of fuel and labor. In the logging industry, empty return trips are common due to an inability of prior art logging trailers to carry any load other than cut timber. Prior art logging trailers typically transport cut timber to saw mills. Due to the construction of prior art logging trailers having fixed bunks, prior art logging trailers are unable to haul wood residuals or another type of load.
For a number of reasons, global wood residual production has increased dramatically. Nearly all wood residuals are used to produce other products, primarily paper, non-structural panels, and fuel. It is expected that the amount of wood residues produced yearly will continue to increase due to the changing character of global timber production and advances in engineering that are constantly providing new uses for wood residuals. The nature of wood resources globally is changing toward smaller trees, nontraditional species of trees, or genetically-modified species that are generally considered to be less desirable for traditional lumber production. Accordingly, engineering advances over recent years have increased the ability for wood residuals to be formed into buildable lumber products usable for construction. Due to the increased production and demand for wood residuals, there exists a need for apparatuses and methods that can facilitate the transportation of both whole cut timber and wood residuals such as bark, chips, and the like.
Accordingly, there exists a need for apparatuses and methods whereby trailers used for hauling logs may also be used for hauling other products to provide operators with greater flexibility in utilizing such trailers and related resources efficiently.